


Tomorrow I Leave For Battle

by NammiKisulora



Series: the War Trilogy of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dwalin's POV, F/M, Pre-Quest, WITH angst though, and planned to make it ANGST, because IDEK it just happened, but somehow it turned into porn, don't ask me to define their relationship please, i fell onto the Dís/Dwalin bandwagon, since it's a snapshot of their last night together, since it's a snapshot of their last night together before Dwalin leaves to go on the Quest of Erebor, though I do deviate from "dwarves only love once" because Dwalin is not Dís' husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving on the quest, Dwalin spends his last night in Ered Luin with Dís, and knowing it might be his last chance ever, Dwaling tries to make sure that they will never forget it, nor each other. Dís seems to think something similiar.</p><p>Depicts the last part of the night they spend - awake - together, before Dwalin leaves on the Quest of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow I Leave For Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Tomorrow I Leave For Battle", by Heather Alexander (from which I also took the title):
> 
> Love me one more time,   
> Make this night last forever,   
> For on the morrow, I leave for battle-
> 
> I may survive,   
> And I shall return to you,   
> But come the morrow, I leave for battle- 
> 
> And if I die, just remember I love you,   
> And you’ll always be mine,   
> Let us warm up this cold night together,   
> Come the morrow, I leave for battle- 
> 
> Until tomorrow,  
>  Let me love you forever,  
>  For come the morrow, I leave for battle-
> 
> And if I die, just remember I love you,   
> And you’ll always be mine,   
> Let us warm up this cold night together,   
> Come the morrow, I leave for battle- 
> 
> Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtQdtAEEgMI/)!

They cling desperately to each other, that last night in Ered Luin. They make love again and again, and in between they lie with their limbs so tangled that Dwalin cannot tell where he ends and Dís begins.

 

She presses her forehead into the crook of his neck, and he tightens his embrace around her and buries his nose in her hair, the simple motions saying all neither of them dares to speak aloud.

 

_I love you._

_I know._

_And the little princes… they are far too young still, what is Thorin thinking with taking them?_

_Just keep them safe. Promise me you will._

_Always._

 

Dwalin shifts and places a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so he can kiss her, and she willingly opens her mouth at the touch of his tongue, the kiss growing sloppy and desperate, both needing to have the other closer; as close as one can be with another, to feel the reassuring touch of skin on skin, and breathe in each others’ scent so deep it can never be forgotten more than ever, this night that very well could be their last.

 

Dís gropes frantically over his sweat-slicked skin as if she wants to etch every inch of him into her hands and body, imprint it on her memory so that she never will forget, even if –

 

He breaks the kiss and whispers, “If I don’-“ before her lips crash into his again with an almost inaudible whimpered ‘ _no_ ’: and knowing words to be futile he turns them over, so that Dís is lying on her back with his body covering hers, and she wraps her arms and legs around him, their cries mingling as he sinks into her again; both raw and sensitive from the times before.

 

Heedless of the pain mixing with the pleasure he thrusts into her, not bothering to hold anything back as she tightens her legs around him, urging him on as their kiss turn into nothing but a clash of tongues and teeth and lips and shared breath. Then Dís’ body goes taut and she tenses around him, abandoning his lips to bite into his shoulder, and a moment later Dwalin follows, choking his shout in the pillows and collapsing on top op her.

 

For a few long moments they stay like that, the sound of their laboured breathing and the feeling of Dís’ skin against his the only things existing in Dwalin’s world. He is just past the verge of sleep when she shifts slightly under him and pokes him in the ribs.

 

“Oh, sorry”, he mutters sleepily and rolls off her to lie on his side, taking her into his arms instead and hugging her tightly. “’M’lov’ y’Dís…”

 

Before she has had time to register his words, he lets out a gentle snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a few words to tell me if you liked it?


End file.
